


For him, always.

by R3DHOOD



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Leon goes through some shit, M/M, Short & Sweet, Was in the mood for some angst tonight and this happened :/, i'm sorry y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3DHOOD/pseuds/R3DHOOD
Summary: Leon has some unexpected feelings one night, luckily his boyfriend is there to comfort him all better.





	For him, always.

**Author's Note:**

> This hurt to write so I hope y'all enjoy it. Comments and Criticisms are always welcome!

Leon liked to think that he had gotten used to his job after all these years. He liked to think that he knew and was comfortable with the dangers that both he and Chris could encounter in their various missions, after all they both knew they were never safe at their work. It was dirty, dangerous stuff that still traumatised you years after your first assignments. 

But right now as he stared up at the ceiling of their shared bedroom, chest heaving and cheeks wet with tears he realised that he was wrong about his assumptions. He felt his eyes brimming as the contents of his dreams replayed back in his mind. Dreams of the undead had haunted him ever since the raccoon city incident, he would wake up in a cold sweat and a sense of dread in his stomach in his younger years at the thought of those monstrosities chasing him. At times they would get him, their decomposing fingers grabbing at his flesh and tearing at him, other times he would escape unscathed of body but not of mind.  
As he got older the nightmares that plagued him lessened, he had seen and encountered much worse in his years after all. The alcohol he had been fond of had lulled him into sleepless dreamless nights, and after he had gotten involved with the B.S.A.A soldier the latter had always been there for him after he made sure Leon quit his self- destructive habits. 

Wiping his face, the blond pushed himself out of bed and walked out of the room to the living room instead, the cold tiles against his hot skin bringing him momentarily somewhat back to reality. He sat down on the couch and with a shaking hand grabbed the remote to turn on the TV thinking it would distract him somewhat.  
The images he had seen moments before persisted in his mind however, and as hard as he tried to push them deep back where he wouldn’t have to face them the scenes of Chris being torn apart by those…things…that they had faced so many times before bubbled up again. He tried telling himself that this was never the issue when they went on their separate missions before, that the brunette would return back safely as he always did before, but the fact that Chris still hadn’t come back a week after his estimated arrival back from his latest mission left Leon’s anxieties ample time to chew at him and his thoughts. 

The tears came back and he couldn’t find it in himself to wipe them away again. His lip quivered, threatening to break out a sob he didn’t know he still had inside of him. His hand pulled one of the cushions on the couch to his naked chest and he hugged it tightly to himself in search for some respite as his shoulders wracked themselves, his sobs finally breaking free in the silent night. 

 

When Chris came back at 3am in the dead of the night he was ready to take a shower and go in for a long sleep until the afternoon the next day. He was worn down to the bone, and the sense of some normality in his otherwise hectic routine was his saving grace at this moment. Trying to be as quiet as possible he unlocked the door and entered, not wanting to wake his boyfriend up from his sleep. Chris trudged through the corridor, making a bee line for their bathroom, that is until he had heard the faint sound of crying coming from the living room nearby. 

The brunette peeked his head in to see what the commotion was all about, thinking that Leon probably forgot the TV, he didn’t expect however to find said man curled up on their couch, sobbing his eyes out. It wasn’t a sight he was used to, mostly because Leon was not a man to show his emotions so openly, he always seemed a degree of calm and collected even in the most dire situations.  
“…Leon?” The older man called out, unsure and not wanting to scare the obviously strained man further. Leon’s head snapped up at the sound, urgently searching for the source, half thinking that his ears were playing cruel tricks on him. His eyes widened as he saw Chris, his limbs rooted him to his spot in his couch as he cried harder at the man in front of him. 

Chris rushed by his side, unsure of what all the commotion was about. Leon’s pained look in his eyes as he reached for him made him feel a pang in his chest. The blonde’s hands curled around Redfield’s shirt, pulling him on the couch. Leon cupped Chris’ face as he clambered on his lap, kissing him desperately. The brunette’s arms wrapped around his smaller frame pulling him close as he kissed him back before pulling away. His eyes looked at Leon who buried his face in his chest, as if he wanted to suddenly hide out of shame. 

Leon felt Chris’ hands rub at his back affectionately and bit his lip, eyes wrenching shut as he tried to not let tears fall again. His fingers relaxed from their vice grip and he looked up at his boyfriend. “You ass…I hate you…” Leon tried calming his breath before speaking again, the emotional toll he was currently going through drowning him. “…I thought you weren’t coming back…”  
Chris chuckled softly and held him tighter. “I’m here now…I love you too Leon.” He didn’t need to ask why Leon was crying, already piecing together what had happened to the younger man, he knew deep down that Leon’s nightmares would never truly ebb away completely. Chris knew that Leon wouldn’t want to talk about what happened further, so he just settled for holding his lover close to him in comfort until he needed to, like he always would. For him.


End file.
